


Your pain is mine

by Morathi_Cain



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Hitting, Kidnapping, M/M, Shao Fei is worried, Tang Yi is one romantic sassy MF, Tumblr Prompt, a bit of blood, and being disrupted, and saved, and tackling, boyfriends wanting a date, dramatic fluff in the end, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: Tang Yi is out of prison. But that doesn't mean he left all his old enemies behind. Now he gets disturbed while on his way to a date. Which annoys him quite a bit, to be honest.-> this stems from a Tumblr-prompt
Relationships: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	Your pain is mine

**Author's Note:**

> To the one sending me the prompt: Thank you! This is actually my first fic in the fandom and it was really fascinating to get back into it after all those months since I've watched the series. I really hope you'll like it.  
> Now: have fun! ^^

Your pain is mine

Prison had been an eternity and a hellish one especially.

When Tang Yi finally got out, he’d hoped it would all be behind him and what would be left was holding Shao Fei and be held while legally managing his business.

He knew it wouldn’t be so easy, but a bruised man can hope, can’t he?

“You should have stayed in prison, asshole. Didn’t think I could get you, did you?!”

Tang Yi sighed despite the ropes cutting into his wrists. Sadly, it wasn’t something he wasn’t used to. But it was also nothing which could make him panic. At least this idiot had kidnapped him and not Shao Fei or Heng Ye. Then he probably would have panicked. A lot.

“I didn’t think you’d be stupid enough to try.”

If his hands had been free, he’d have inspected his nails, but sadly, all he could do was stare at his kidnapper with a bored expression.

“You know I get closely monitored by the police, don’t you?”

Apparently not, if the expression of Idiot Number 1 said anything about his thoughts.  
Of course, he didn’t need to know being monitored by the police meant his own boyfriend was watching him, but whatever. The police would definitely be interested to know where he was. The only thing Tang Yi was frustrated about was the way Idiot Number 1 had managed to get him. He should definitely strengthen his own security after that.

“You’re lying. Why should the police be after you?”

“Because I just left prison?”

Hell, it had only been two weeks.

“And because they want to make sure I’m not going back into the old business?”

Idiot Number 1 stared at him as if he had a stomachache. But be a hard pill to swallow.

“What do you even want from me? My sister owns the business now, I’m only a mere employee anymore.”

“Quite a fancy employee”, the idiot pointed at his suit with a frown.

Yes, Tang Yi still wore suits for work, but this one was special. He’d just been on his way to a date with Shao Fei after all. When one is in prison for some time, one also needs to do some catching up with their boyfriend afterwards.

But since he didn’t want to say that, he simply lifted his eyebrow with as much arrogance as he could muster. Which was a lot, to be honest.

Too much maybe.

Because the next thing he knew was that his head got thrown to the side and his cheek hurt from the slap he’d received. He tasted blood on his lip since he’d bitten it in the process, but he’d had worse.

“Asshole!”, Idiot Number 1 hissed.

Tang Yi tried to sit up straight again, wishing he could wipe away the blood, which was by now trickling down his chin. It would drop down and ruin the suit, he knew it. What an idiot, truly!

“Better than an idiot.”

Another slap, this time on the other cheek. Sadly, this time with his other hand, complete with a ring. It was burning now and he’d probably ripped open the skin, making Yang Ti bleed even more.

He hissed an insult at the idiot and tried to lean his head backwards. His skin would heal, but blood on his suit wasn’t so easy to ignore.

“You will pay!”

“I just told you, I can’t. It’s not my business anymore.”

Now the idiot was grinning and Tang Yi felt a slight shiver running down his back. But maybe it was just the wind going through the basement. It wasn’t an exactly warm place, to begin with.

“I’m pretty sure I can find another way to get what you owe me”, Idiot Number 1 came closer, grabbing Tang Yi’s chin with more force than necessary, “And if I have to punch it out of you. Once you’re a bloody mess, even the police will pay for you, I’m sure.”

Tang Yi gritted his teeth, showing the idiot all the blood he’d already collected in his mouth. He didn’t back away, but he looked a bit weary if even he was worried about getting stains on his cheap shirt.

“You will regret everything, you ...”

A door got kicked open with a bang and loud voices told the idiot to freeze and back away.

Shao Fei.

Of course.

Tang Yi smiled, even though his face was still in a tense grip since the idiot hadn’t listened yet and was still holding him. At least he’d stopped moving and talking. It had been grating Tang Yi’s nerves. But he really wanted to smile at his boyfriend, so the idiot should better let go soon or ...

Idiot Number 1 let go.

Not because he wanted to, but because Shao Fei had tackled him. He’d tackled a guy who probably had a gun, to the floor with his whole body weight and Tang Yi was as much in shock as in awe.

The fight was over in seconds. Shao Fei pressed the idiot’s face into the ground, reading him his rights with a stern and furious expression. His opponent didn’t have a chance at all, his face still stunned and confused. Tang Yi couldn’t blame him. He couldn’t have known how fast the police would be here and that he would be tackled by a guy half his weight and the most innocent face.

Okay, Shao Fi probably didn’t have an innocent face, but Tang Yi knew how he looked in the bedroom and how shy he’d been during their first kiss, so ... maybe he wasn’t objective. At all.

Still, this idiot wouldn’t have imagined being defeated by someone like Shao Fei. Especially not because of someone like Tang Yi.

Tang Yi, who stared at Idiot Number 1 got handcuffed and was led away, still staring dumbfounded at the people who had barged into the room. This hadn’t gone anything like planned. Obviously.

Someone uncuffed Tang Yi’s hands, but he didn’t know who. His eyes were on his boyfriend only, even when he rubbed his wrists to get the blood running again.

Ah, the suit!

Scrambling with as much dignity as he could muster, he pulled out a handkerchief and pressed it against his cheek. Surprisingly chic shoes came into his sight and he looked up, right into Shao Fei’s face who didn’t look happy, but rather grumpy. Must be the blood.

Shao Fei covered Tang Yi’s hand at his cheek and pulled the handkerchief off. It was bloody, yes, but not as much as Tang Yi had thought.  
Apparently more than Shao Fei had hoped though because he pressed Tang Yi’s hand back against the wound and sighed a long and deep sigh.

“Who was that?”

Tang Yi shrugged: “I have no idea.”

Shao Fei frowned and grumbled something about too many enemies, before sighing once more.

“Thank you for saving me.”

“I didn’t want to have dinner alone.”

Tang Yi smiled. Right, dinner! They could still go, couldn’t they? Shao Fei had apparently read his thoughts, sighing again.

“We’ll go to the hospital first. There you’ll tell me what exactly happened so I can send in the details already. Then we’ll decide if we simply go home and get some takeaway.”

Which meant they would probably get the takeaway. But to be honest, in the end, Tang Yi didn’t care as long as he would be able to spend the evening with Shao Fei. But he’d rather their evening would start sooner than later.

“I don’t think it’s as bad. It’s just a scratch and we have enough band-aids at home to cover that.”

“No.”

“No? We have no band-aids anymore?”

“No in we will go to the hospital and they will do a check-up.”

Tang Yi stared at Shao Fei: “It’s just a scratch and a punch. My lip is bleeding because I bit it myself. It’s really nothing!”

But Shao Fei shook his head with determination: “We will go and make sure you’re okay.”

“You’ve been shot and didn’t want to go”, Tang Yi reminded him with a mix of exasperation and amusement.

“Doesn’t matter”, was the stern reply, “I won’t risk a head trauma just because you think it’s nothing. And you’ve been dragging me to hospitals often enough.”

“Because you always get yourself almost killed!”

As if one could compare his injuries to Shao Fei’s! Seriously not.

“We’re going. He hit you in the head and I want to know, okay?”

Nothing innocent and cute about Shao Fei now. Although no, he was still cute. But in a fierce kind of way.

“Okay”, Tang Yi sighed, not able to deny his boyfriend’s wish to be reassured. And maybe it was better that way. He would have done the same, he knew.

“Good”, there was a hint of a smile, warming Tang Yi’s heart like an explosion.

Since they were still surrounded by police, he couldn’t very well kiss Shao Fei right here and now. So instead, he leaned closer, just as his boyfriend wanted to leave.

“The way you tackled him to the ground though? Got me hot and bothered.”

The tips of Shao Fei’s ears turned red, making him wish he could bite them right now. Gently, of course. But when his boyfriend turned back towards him, his face was serious.

“I’d hurt anyone who ever left a scar on you.“

And then he had the audacity to drag Tang Yi away while holding his hand! With his ears still bright red and his neck, too.

Tang Yi smiled and stared, hoping the time at the hospital would be over quickly. Very quickly. Because damn, he had places to be. Or more specific, his lips had places to be. Urgently.

If he smiled through the hospital visit, his eyes not leaving Shao Fei for even one second, it was only between him and his boyfriend to know why. Shao Fei’s blush didn’t die down either.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Please let me know if you liked it ^^
> 
> -> if you want to rant/discuss, pls feel free: https://morathicain.tumblr.com/


End file.
